Loud House AU One-Shots
by DragonKing1987
Summary: From Lincoln as a demonic servant to Lisa as an A.I, there are different plains of reality to be explored. Venture forth, if you dare
1. Bug AU: Normality is Overrated

**Another One-Shot series I have for you guys. This series mainly focus on a few AUs of The Loud House (some already existing and a few of my own; like this one), but that doesn't mean there won't be crossovers. However, this isn't exactly a main priority to me, its more for fun if anything. So, I'm not sure how often this will be updated. And also, I will NOT be taking requests. With all that out of the way, let's get things started.**

* * *

As young Lincoln Loud awoke, he heard a tap on his bedroom door. After getting dressed, he opened to find little Lily waiting for him. "Hey Lily," the boy said happily. The young infant was always bring a smile to his face.

"Daddy!" said Lily as she _literally_ flew into her "Daddy's" loving arms.

Your probably asking "What's going on here?". Well, the answer is quite simple; Lincoln was the father of five ' _special'_ little girls. And by 'special', I mean hybrids. Awhile back, there were reports of a mysterious insect the size of a car roaming the woods. The insect was said to become or take on the characteristics of whatever it eats. Long story short, the bug 'fused' with a teenage girl, thus making her a _queen_ of sorts; and Lincoln was her pick to create a hive.

While the hive was destroyed by a cave-in, the four surviving eggs hatched. The newborn children then found him, and the reception from his family were mixed. But, Lincoln...just didn't have the heart to get rid of them, so he became their father and they've been living with his family ever since.

Speaking of which, the usual actions of the Loud family were currently taking place; from Luna's jam sessions to Lynn's indoor parkour. The young father took his baby girl downstairs to watch her favorite show about a kind alien traveler always making people happy. The soundtrack always made her laugh, and that always brought a smile to Lincoln's face.

"Hey, Dad," he heard a voice next to him, causing him to flinch in fear. "Oh, good morning, Lucy," he said composing himself. Lucy was his eldest daughter, who had six eyes that she hid behind her hair and wings like Lily did. Since they were home, both girls had their wings out in the open, with Lucy wearing white shorts and a black tank top.

"You want to see _'_ _Travis' Travels'_ with me and your sister?" Lincoln offered the goth a place on the couch, but she declined. "No thanks. My favorite episode is 'The Dark Orb of Evil', anyway. I was asking if you could help me with a boss I'm stuck on in _'Leonardo's Manor'_."

Like the insect they came from, some of Lincoln's daughters inherited a few characteristics from him and their mother. For example, they loved video games as well, as long as it corresponded with their interests.

"Well, I'd love to, sweetie, but you know how Lily is," he said as he pointed a thumb to the infant who was grabbing his shirt, making sure he didn't go anywhere as Travis was doing his usual thing on T.V. Unfortunately for her, a loud crash could be heard from upstairs.

 _'Sounds like the twins are at it again'_ Lincoln thought. He made his way upstairs after asking Lucy to watch over Lily, and wondered what they were arguing over this time. Lola and Lana hatched from the same egg, thus making them twins. At least, that's how everyone looks at it. Anyhow, they were opposites in both personality and appearance.

Lana was his muddy little bedbug that was the closest he had to a son. She was a master in their little mud fights, thanks to her four arms. Whenever they go outside, however, she had to wear gloves or anything to cover her clawed hands and long sleeves for her elbow spikes. It kind of worried her, since she was afraid that she would accidently hurt her dad.

Lola was his little princess who inherited more from her mother than Lincoln. With her bossy nature and her daddy's planning skills, she would take command of her sisters whenever Daddy was away. Even if Daddy specifically left Lucy in charge, she'd still try to order her around.

As he entered the twins' room, he found that they've taken their fighting to the ceiling (they're part bug after all). "You two. Down here. Now," he said in a fatherly tone. Not wanting to anger him, they dropped onto Lola's bed, and readied for the scolding they'll probably get.

"Daddy, before you say anything, I just want you to know...IT WAS ALL LANA'S FAULT!" she yelled out that last piece of info.

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"ENOUGH!" Lincoln yelled, fed up with this.

The twins quickly fell silent. It was rare for their father to raise his voice at either at them, and when he did, they knew they were in _deep_ trouble. Lincoln then calmed down and continued, "Now, what's this all about?"

"I was telling Hops about my day with you and Aunt Lynn yesterday, and Lola just lost it," Lana explained. The young father turned to his little princess, "Sweetie, is something bothering you?"

' _'Is something bothering me' he says'_ Lola eye twitched in frustration. "You want to know what's bothering me!?" she said, still refusing to make eye contact, "My STUPID legs are what's bothering me!"

"Lana...could you give us some privacy?" Lincoln asked his bedbug. "Sure, Dad," she said as she hopped off the bed and closed the door as she left. You see, while Lana's top half had four arms, Lola had the legs and abdomen of the insect they came from- which made it impossible for her to go out in public.

"Lola..."

"DON'T... don't even try, Lincoln," Lola was clearly in a bad mood, even calling her dad by his name. "Can you at least look at me then?" he pleaded in a way any worried father would.

When she did, he could see that her mascara was running- ruining the rest of her makeup and revealing the markings on her face. "Everyone else gets to have normal lives while I'm stuck in here, and there freaks like me. All except for Lisa," she said.

Lisa was by far the most human out of all the girls, except for the markings they each had, but they easily hid them with make-up; to Lucy and Lana's dismay. Though, people have asked how she had a high I.Q. for a 4-year old. But in reality, the bug was highly intelligent, so it was a no brainer that Lisa would inherit it.

"So, maybe you won't have a normal life...but, really, how boring would that be?" Lincoln reassured his daughter. "What do you mean?" Lola was confused by her daddy's words.

"Honestly, before you girls came along, my life was kind of dull," he said. Lola raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it for a second, but she let him continue. "I'm serious. My sisters had their own special talents, while I was just...me."

"But, what's wrong with you? Your the best daddy ever," the girl said as her bottom half crawled off her bed so she could stand in front of him. "Exactly. How many kids my age can say that?"

Lola was sort of starting to get it. "Lola, you life may not be normal...but its bound to be more exciting," as Lincoln finished, his princess hugged him as she wiped a few tears on his shirt.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you too, princess," her father returned her hug. He then asked if she wanted to watch T.V. with him and her sisters, which she agreed. The two made their way downstairs to join the others right when the next episode of _'Travis' Travels'_ was starting; which was about "the insanest race in outer space".

Having overheard her older sister's dilemma, Lisa made a note to find a way to make Lola happy. Normally, she wouldn't care for these kinds of issues. But, after hearing her father's words, what good is life without taking a few risks. She then joined her family in the living room.

"He's a good dad, don't you think, Lori?" Leni asked her older sister as she peeked from their shared room. "I guess," was all Lori could say. Ever since the incident with the bug, she hasn't been herself. How wouldn't she? After all...she did basically 'rape' her little brother.

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, the characters are the same age as they are in the show. The monster bug I'm talking about is basically the Cybug from Wreck-It Ralph. In the movie, we see that a newly hatched cybug rapidly grows. But since the girls are part human, they stopped at different stages.  
Lucy- Adolescent  
Lola and Lana- Juvenile (Not sure if that's right)  
** **Lisa- Toddler  
** **Lily- Baby  
** **Anyway, I will have an origin chapter for this, but at a later date. Also, good luck guessing which show that the characters are referencing. If you do, which episodes am I referring to.**


	2. Demon AU: At Your Service

**Another universe that came to mind. If you are interested in this AU or any other ones I have planned, I would love to see some fics based off them. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Lucy Loud was always considered the oddest of all the Louds. She was into things most 8-year olds would consider frightening; mainly the supernatural. She is often gone unnoticed by her peers at school, and her own family (mainly her sisters) tends to walk all over her.

Today was a rough day for the young gothic child. Whether it was the modern-day torture chamber that is PE, or coming home to the torrent of chaos that is her family, she just locked herself in her room and counted the days until her imminent departure from this world.

"O', sweet relief of Death, could you come any sooner?" Lucy spoke in her usual tone, aching from the drudges of this week of school. "Aren't you being a _little_ overdramatic?" groaned Lynn from outside the shared room she had with her.

"Sigh. You wouldn't understand," said Lucy. "Whatever. Now open the door already!" Lynn banged on the door, demanding to be let in. She heard a " _Groan..._ " from the other side. "What do you want?" she asked, wanting to return to her solitude.

"I need you to clear out, Luce. I need to take a pre-game power nap for my soccer match tonight," Lynn explained as she gently shoved her younger sister out. "Sigh," was all Lucy could muster as she walked out of the room. She was in no mood to argue with anyone; especially Lynn. At least she still had her secret dark place...

 _The attic_. Well, mainly the back corner of it.

* * *

As time passed, Lucy relished the darkness that surrounded her body. She laid upon the ground in unholy bliss, letting all her woes fade into nothingness. To her, it was her own little slice of "heaven".

At least it would...if only it wasn't so cramped up there.

It seems her sisters had used this space to store their junk that wouldn't fit in their rooms. A frustrated groan escaped Lucy's lips as she grabbed a broom and began sweeping away at the pile of her sisters' belongings they had stored up there.

With the mess cleared away, she proceeded to return to her earlier position. Until something caught her eye. A chest that looked as if it hadn't been touched in ages; coming from the cobwebs and dust that settled on it.

It appeared to be unlocked, so she did what any curious child did; She opened it. In it, she found a picture of someone she knew.

' _This must've belonged to Great Grandma Harriet_ ,' she thought. She was a pretty cool lady and she should know since she has spoken to her spirit on many occasions. The chest had all sorts of strange items: Lamps, plants, and even a whispering book.

...wait a minute.

"What the..." Lucy grabbed the book that was buried at the bottom, which was in fact whispering. It kept repeating; _...open...me.._. The closer she brought it to her face, the louder the voice got. But then, the voice stopped as it was out of the chest.

She then looked at the title of the strange piece of literature. "' _The Book Of Monsters'_?" Lucy read, puzzled. Great grandma Harriet was into the supernatural as well (another reason she liked her), so it makes sense she would have something like this. What peaked Lucy's curiosity was the lock the book had; like a diary, but she couldn't find the key.

... _picture..._ the voice whispered.

Great grandma's picture? Lucy had pushed it aside earlier. A brief search later and she found the picture again and noticed the key taped behind it. With the key in hand, she unlocked the book and proceeded to open it.

 _...SHOWTIME!_

A flash of light caused Lucy to recoil in fright, which was said to be impossible! The world around her developed a black-and-white color scheme and the book fell to the floor, where a pillar of shadows erupted from its pages.

As everything settled down, Lucy was met with the face of a young boy, no older than her, with white hair that matched his flaming eyebrows. He wore a pitch-black business suit, yet instead of a tie, he had a bowtie. A matching top hat that had strange markings: a triangle with one eye, a lizard in a business suit, a tall tree-like being who also had fiery eyebrows, a bearded voodoo mask that had three bones around it, and the final mark was that of a horned king with a red trident, looking down with grief.

Horns sprouted from his head (two on each side), a reptilian tail that matched the grey scales that replaced his skin yet he still appeared human-esque, and his eyes were pitch-black with green slits. However, what caught Lucy's eye was his sleeveless left arm; an albino jagged crab-like claw.

The boy smiled a toothy grin, revealing the fangs he had. He spoke in a kind voice, "Hello there, little girl. Name's Lincoln," he then raised his hat and took a bow, "At your service."

Shaking her head, the goth calmly asked, "What are you?"

"I'm just your average demon, milady. As well as your eternal servant," said Lincoln, sporting a sly smug on his face.

"'Servant'?"

"That's right, miss..." he gestured to her to finish his sentence. Lucy then realized she hadn't introduced herself to her "guest". "Lucy. Lucy Loud," she calmly told the demon.

"'Loud', huh? Haven't heard that name in awhile" Lincoln then leaned closer to the girl's face, a light blush appearing on her face. "Come to think of it...you look just like Harriet!" the demon boy smiled.

"You knew my grandmother?!" Lucy was genuinely surprised. Her grandmother never mentioned a demon whenever she visited. "That was a _loooong_ time ago, miss. I'd love to tell you the story, but I think she would like to tell you herself," Lincoln was floating around her in a relaxed position.

The gothic Loud finally took notice of her surroundings. "What's all this?" she commented on the new color of the attic. "This? Oh, we're in the Mindscape; in other words, we're in your head," Lincoln casually explained.

"So what is the _Book of Monsters_?"

"Exactly what it says- a book of monsters, duh! Every one of its pages tells you everything you need to know about every monster known to man. At least in this universe."

Before she could ask him more questions, a voice started calling to her. At first, she thought it was Lincoln, but this voice sounded familiar. Then, she was enveloped in a white light as Lincoln waved her goodbye with a smug smile.

* * *

"Lucy?"

The girl in question opened her eyes to find her sister Luna hovering over. "You okay, sis? I heard you scream...I think. Hard to tell with you," Luna showed her concern for her little sister's well-being.

"I'm fine, Luna," said Lucy as she rubbed her aching head. "Well, Dad's taking us to Lynn's game," the musical Loud said as she went downstairs. Meanwhile, Lucy was still processing what just happened; was it a dream?

"I know what your thinking, and no, it wasn't a dream," came the voice of Lincoln as he teleported in front of her, _slightly_ startling her. "So, what are we waiting for? Don't we got a game to see?"

"'We'?! I'm not sure if that-" she was cut off as the demon's claw pressed her lips. "Don't worry about it, no one can see me but you," he said nonchalantly.

"You sure?"

"Of course, mistress."

"You can just call me 'Lucy'," the girl stated as they went to join her family. This was going to take some time to get used to, but her life will certainly be interesting from now on.

* * *

 **Lincoln's hat engravings held references to different monsters from other media. Have fun figuring them out.**


	3. Yo-Kai AU: Yo-Kai are Real

**Not much to say about this other than it's sort of my own take on Brawl in the Family, and I mostly based this on the first episode of the anime. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lincoln just needed to get away from the warzone that was his house. All of his sisters (excluding Lily) had started lashing out at each other after their Sister Fight Protocol fell apart and he felt guilty for causing the friction to escalate. So, to clear his head, he decided to take a stroll in the woods.

 _'So much for being the Man with a Plan'_ the boy thought to himself. He should've just listen to his sisters and butted out. His eyes then caught a glimpse of a strange sight; a capsule machine? In the middle of the woods? "What's this doing here?"

 _Feed me... Feed meee.._

"Who said that?!" Lincoln was caught of guard by the sudden sound of a mysterious voice.

 _Feed me... Feed meee.._

The voice kept repeating those words to the white-haired boy. "Feed you what?" Lincoln asked, as if expecting an answer. He then had a thought; if its a capsule machine, maybe it wants a coin. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out a nickel. Upon doing so...

 ** _Feed me.. Feed meee.._**

 ** _FEED ME! FEED ME! FEED ME RIGHT NOOOOOW!_**

After recovering from that sudden outburst, Lincoln placed the nickel in the coin slot. After he did so, he was given a grey-colored capsule; it looked rather bland. When he opened it, he expected a cheap toy or something. What he didn't expect was-

"WHAT THE-?!" Lincoln was cut off as a burst of otherworldly energy appeared from the capsule he opened. A blight-blue spiral light show appeared before him, and it surrounded a rounded figure that laughed in a mysterious way.

When the dust settled, Lincoln opened his eyes to find a strange...thing in front of him; a cartoony marshmallow-like white ghostly being with a curved black mask-like mark connecting its eyes, blue lips with the upper one vaguely resembling a mustache, a small swirled ice cream-shaped wisp atop its head and a wispy tail that constantly billowed.

"What's up, my corporeal friend? I am Whisper," 'Whisper' then bowed to Lincoln, "At your service."

"What are you?" asked Lincoln. "I am a Yo-Kai," Whisper started to explain, "That thing you humans refer to as a ghost, spirit, or extradimensional being."

"A Yo-Kai?" Lincoln scratched his head in confusion, "Never heard of it."

"Seriously? The Yo-Kai are the mysterious beings that cause strange phenomenon to occur."

"So what were you doing in there?" the boy pointed to the machine Whisper called home. "Oh, that! Why, I remember that day 190 years ago like it was yesterday… A monk was convinced I was some sort of evil spirit and sealed me into a rock! Oh, the Yo-manity! I was in there for 190 years! Can you imagine it? That's 19 decades! That's 2,280 months! That's 9,880 weeks! That's 69,397 days! That's…" the Yo-Kai droned on as he recalled his imprisonment.

Lincoln started to notice it was getting late as the sky began to turn orange from the setting sun. He hesitated to return home however, since his sisters would no doubt still be at each others' throats. _'_ _Maybe I should stay with Clyde for the night,'_ Lincoln pondered.

He began to leave until Whisper stopped him. "HEY! Where are you going?! At least let me finish my story before you try to sneak off!" "Sorry, uh, Whisper was it? But I should get going - it's getting late."

"Well, that's understandable. No doubt your family is worried about you," said Whisper. "Actually, I was going to spend the night with a friend of mine," Lincoln admitted. This caught the Yo-Kai's attention. "Why is that? Don't tell me you're a Runaway?!" Whisper gasped at the thought.

"N-no, no, it's not that!" the Loud boy quickly objected, "There's just too much drama back home right now."

The white Yo-Kai sighed in relief, "Good. For a minute I though my new master would be a wanted fugitive," Whisper chuckled at the thought. "Wait, 'master'?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Why, of course, my good boy. I am from a tribe of Yo-Kai that know how to congratulate their liberators."

Lincoln tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ , since you've freed me, I am now your own personal butler!" said the newly labeled butler. Lincoln would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the idea - someone to do his bidding for once. That is when he got an idea.

"Do you think you can help me with my sisters?" he asked hopefully.

The Yo-Kai butler laughed at the question "Of course, sir, I am more than capable to handle a bit of girl drama."

"Please, you can call me Lincoln."

* * *

"10 sisters?!" Whisper was completely baffled at this discovery.

Lincoln merely rolled his eyes, snickering at his new butler's reaction. "I know, I know. It's hard to believe"

The duo made their way to Lincoln's home, and on the way, they chatted about Yo-Kai and their lives - well, Lincoln did. As they entered the household, they caught a glimpse of the twins in one of their fights; a usual sight in the Loud house, but it was accompanied by Lori and Leni exchanging a few words Lincoln couldn't make out over Luna's blaring guitar riffs over Luan's jokes, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa were in their own "dust ball brawl", and Lily was with Mom and Dad in their room.

The two took refuge in the dining room to avoid being caught once the sisters started to converge into one huge fight. "Hm. I see why your parents aren't getting involved - one wrong move and they may lose a limb," the Yo-kai bluntly stated.

"Yeah. But if people can't see Yo-Kai, how are you gonna help?" asked Lincoln. Whisper had informed Lincoln that he can only be seen by him because he was the one that released him. So, how would be able to help his sisters if they couldn't see him?

"From the looks of it, this is no ordinary sibling squabble! It has got to be the work of a Yo-Kai!"

"Really?!" Lincoln looked to see what he was talking about, but couldn't find anything. "Where?"

"Well, of course you can't see a Yo-Kai. Not without _this_!" Whisper then pulled out a strange watch from who knows where.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the object. "A watch?"

"It's no ordinary watch, Lincoln, its the Yo-Kai Watch! It will enable you to see the Yo-Kai," Whisper handed it to Lincoln, who proceeded to put it on. "Now press the button on its side, and point the light towards your sisters," the butler explained as the boy did just that.

As the light shone over his sisters, the watch revealed to Lincoln a purple blob-like entity, with "hair" that came in a lighter hue, a hairband with a small bow on the left side to match. It had very short arms, slightly puffy lips and round eyes with the eyelashes pointing downwards.

Lincoln recoiled in surprise at its appearance. "Who is that?!" he quietly shouted to Whisper. The butler in question was secretly looking at his Yo-Kai Pad, taking credit on the info he was about to give. "That is the Yo-Kai Dismarelda; Her gloomy aura can darken the mood in any environment."

"So, now what?" asked Lincoln.

"There are two ways to deal with Yo-Kai - Negotiation or Confrontation. So, allow me to handle this," Whisper flew over to negotiate with the intruding blob. "Hello, Miss, but would you mind getting your big, blobby butt out of this house and never come back?" he said with an innocent voice.

He was then met with a gust of Dismarelda's dark aura, launching Whisper back into the dining room and face-first into the wall. "Well, looks like negotiations are off the table..." he groggily admitted, his voice muffled by the wall he was stuck in.

"THAT was 'negotiating'? You just insulted her!" Lincoln berated in calming manner. Whisper managed to pull his face from the hole he made. "I've been trapped in a capsule machine for 190 years - forgive me if I can't remember what women are sensitive about," he was slightly dazed from the impact, but he was still able to display a bit of sarcasm. "Anyways, it looks like we have no choice but to get rid of her by force."

Lincoln stopped his butler before he can escalate things any further...like he did. "How about I talk to her?" The white-haired lad shimmied his way past the battle that was still going on in the living room and faced the Yo-Kai responsible. "Excuse me, Miss Dismarelda," he spoke in a calm voice, "Do you think you could leave my sisters alone. They usually get along very well - for the most part, at least."

The boy had hoped that Dismarelda would understand his plight, and by the look on her face, it seemed she did. "I'm sorry for being such a downer," she spoke in a gloomy tone similar to Lucy. "I just had no where else to go, no filter.

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is I had a fight with my husband and I stormed off in a huff."

"So Yo-Kai have disputes like that too?"

"There's no dispute. He doesn't love me anymore, no filter," Dismarelda hung her head depressingly.

Lincoln did his best to comfort her. After all, he'd seen enough Rom-Coms to handle these kinds of situations. "Well, I'm sure that's not true. My sister Lori and her boyfriend, and my parents fight sometimes too, but they still love each other. Maybe if you two talked it out, you could make-up."

The blobby Yo-Kai pondered Lincoln's words, tilting her head up slightly, but she wasn't sure if she believed it. "Even if that's true, I don't know where he is anymore."

As the two talked, Whisper answered a knock at the door. "Lincoln, you may want to shine your Yo-Kai Watch over here," the Yo-Kai butler called to his master. Lincoln immediately did as told and the light revealed that a new Yo-Kai had entered the scene; a yellow, gaseous-looking spirit with diminutive arms, sported squinty eyes, a wide, smiling mouth, and a green mustache, vaguely resembling a Dali style. Its hair was green and styled to resemble a normal haircut, and had a daisy on the top.

"Diz, my darling, I have found you at last! I'm so sorry about our fight," the Yo-Kai spoke with a French accent as he hovered to Dismarelda. "I'm guessing that's..." Lincoln trailed off as Dismarelda finished the sentence. "My husband," she said with slight blush on her face.

Lincoln gave the couple some space to reunite as Whisper flew next to him. "So, Whisper, who's this guy?" he asked. Secretly glancing at the Yo-Kai Pad, he read off the information, taking credit as usual. "Meet Happierre - This heartwarming Yo-kai removes the tension in the air. He can cheer up even the angriest of people."

With Happierre's presence, the Loud sisters ceased their fighting. "Dismarelda, who makes things dark and dreary, is married to Happierre, who makes everything bright and cheerful," Whisper continued, "And when the two are together, their auras cancel each other out, creating normalcy."

"Like, what were we fighting about?" Leni asked, scratching her head. "I think it was about that dress we both bought," Lori started remembering the situation. Lincoln stepped forward to the eldest sisters. After giving some marriage advice to Dismarelda, he figured he could redeem himself for his earlier actions. "If I can make a suggestion, maybe you two can take turns wearing the dress?" said Lincoln, nervously smiling.

To be honest, half of him expected another lashing from his sisters, but Lincoln was both surprised and relieved when they agreed with him. "That's actually not a bad idea, Lincoln," Lori admitted. As all the Loud siblings finally made-up, the Yo-Kai couple took their leave. "Let us go home, darling," Happiere said to his wife. "Yeah, its a little crowded here, no filter."

* * *

As night fell over Royal Woods, Lucy was getting ready for bed, yet she had something on her mind; Earlier today, she sensed a presence of a paranormal entity before blacking out. She walked over to her room before receiving the same feeling she had earlier.

She looked around before spotting her big brother Lincoln entering his room, and he seemed to have gotten a new watch and...was talking to someone? As the goth got closer, she could make out a blobby figure floating next to Lincoln before the door closed.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was looking at two coin-sized pieces in his hands - they had the images of Dismarelda and Happierre. "What are these, Whisper?" he asked his butler. "Those are Yo-Kai medals. They represent your newfound friendship with the Yo-Kai you meet," informed Whisper.

"Neat," the voice of Lucy appeared, startling both Lincoln and Whisper. "Lucy? How...how long have you been here?" he tried playing it cool, though the sweat gave it away. His little sister sat on his bed, her legs dangling. "Long enough, big brother. Whose your friend?" Lucy looked straight at Whisper when she asked.

"Wait! You can see him!? Whisper, I thought you said people couldn't see Yo-Kai."

"We-well, I, uh, I..." the Yo-Kai quickly glanced at his Yo-Kai Pad looking for an answer as he sweated like crazy. "Aha! You see, some humans are able to see Yo-Kai - even animals have this ability," Whisper calmly explained as he petted Charles, who was resting on Lincoln's bed as well; The pit bull terrier didn't see Whisper as a threat, so he didn't mind.

"Makes sense, I guess," said Lincoln. He knew his little sister was into the dark arts, so he wasn't surprised she'd be the one in this family to see Yo-Kai. "Well, you seem to have had an exciting day. Sigh," Lucy...sighed. "What's wrong, sis?" Lincoln's brotherly instincts started kicking in.

"I was just thinking, if you want, I could help you deal with Yo-Kai," the gothic Loud confessed. "But if you want to make this your own thing, I'll understand," Lincoln didn't even need to see them to know Lucy was pulling out the trademark "puppy-dog eyes" - a tactic she rarely used.

"Alright, fine," the white-haired boy caved in to his gothic sister's cuteness, chuckling lightly. "Thanks, Lincoln!" Lucy's monotone voice slightly showed some excitement, and gave her brother a hug. "Can't wait to get started!"

With that, the girl left the room and headed to bed. "She is right, though - Today sure was crazy," Lincoln said as he leaned on his bed, petting Charles, who had just fallen asleep. "While I'm around, Lincoln, you have no need to worry," Whisper graciously informed. "I'll protect you and your sister from any Yo-Kai that may do you harm."

"No offense, Whisper, but you weren't much help today," the boy bluntly stated.

The Yo-Kai butler took offense to that statement. "Hey! Who gave you the Yo-Kai Watch, allowing you to see Yo-Kai? Me!" What Whisper said next caught the boy's attention. "Anyway, if you think today was something, you have yet to experience what we Yo-Kai are capable of," he said with a wicked smile. "And I can assure you, your life will never be the same."

Lincoln then looked at the newly received item on his wrist - What other Yo-Kai were lurking out there? And would dealing with them be as easy at today? ' _Lincoln Loud,_ ' he thought, ' _What have you gotten yourself into?_ '

* * *

 **As you can see, in this universe, Lucy can sense the presence of Yo-Kai - a perfect partner for Lincoln. Clyde will also be a part of this, but not for a while. Next time, they'll encounter a cat seeking vengeance on all trucks! See you then!**


	4. Yo-Kai AU: The Spooky Intersection

**Yes, there will be multiple chapters of the same AU, for those wondering. Now, let me introduce to the only other mascot to rival the cuteness factor of Pikachu -** **Jibanyan!**

* * *

The trio of Lincoln, Lucy, and Whisper had rendezvoused at an intersection downtown. Lincoln had informed both of them of the incidents that occurred there - Near-misses from incoming trucks.

"A near-miss?" Whisper asked. "Yeah; You know, when people walk into traffic and the trucks stop just in time?" Lincoln further explained.

"Shouldn't it be called a 'near-hit'?" Lucy responded dryly. She turned her head as she sensed the aura of a strange entity somewhere in the vicinity. "No doubt about it, there's a Yo-Kai around here."

Whisper moved in between the two sibling, baring a know-it-all look on his face. "Just what I was about to say; A Yo-kai is definitely inspiriting this intersection."

"'Inspiriting'?" both Louds spoke at once.

"Yes. Like Dismarelda did with your sisters, a Yo-Kai can affect the behavior of people or even other Yo-Kai in an area. In this case, it is a Yo-Kai who may have perished here, and can't accept the fact it has passed on."

"Should I just get the app?" Lincoln quipped as he grabbed the Yo-Kai Pad from his butler. "HEY!" the Yo-Kai tried grabbing it, but to no avail as Lincoln dangled it away from him.

"Come on, did you really think I hadn't notice you looking at this thing?" Lucy, standing next to her brother, took a look at what was on-screen. "The _Yo-Kai Wiki_? Isn't this kind of cheating?" Whisper managed to snatch his precious Pad back from Lincoln. "It's just for reference!" he tried defending himself.

" _Sure_ it is."

"Back on topic, Lincoln, use your Yo-Kai watch to illuminate the Yo-Kai responsible for these incidents," said Whisper. Lincoln then began the search for who or whatever was causing the problem. His gothic sister then spotted a blurred image of the being that may be responsible (She can only fully see Yo-Kai after they are spotted by the Yo-Kai Watch). "Try over there," she pointed at the other side of the crosswalk.

As Lincoln did that, a ghostly feline-esque Yo-Kai was revealed the them that gave them a low growl. "There it is!" Whisper exclaimed in a panic, "That must be the VILE monster!" Lincoln wasn't sure about that, but he wasn't risking putting his little sister in danger so he blocked the entity's path to her.

"MEOW~! JIBANYAN!" the now unveiled "Jibanyan" appeared as it shouted its name. The others looked unimpressed at the discovery; the Yo-Kai in question was a red and white colored cat with a chip in its left ear. It had yellow colored eyes with large pupils, its nose and inner-ears are dull shade of pink. Attached to its collar was an aquamarine colored bell, matching the flames at the end of its two tails. It was currently doing what regular cats did - lounged around without a care in the world.

A disappointed Lucy looked at Whisper's direction. "That's the 'vile monster'?" her monotone added an extra sting to her sarcasm.

The butler looked down to his Yo-Kai Pad. "It says here his name is Jibanyan."

"Yeah, we kind of got that," said Lincoln. ' _He just said it.'_

Jibanyan then spotted a someone about to cross a street and pounced towards him. The cat disappeared as he entered the businessman, taking possession of his body. "What's happening?!" the boy commented on what just happened.

"That man is inspirited!" Whisper replied as the man started crossing the street with a truck driving through, honking. "LOOK OUT!" Lincoln shouted to the man. Just then, Jibanyan materialized from the man and rocketed towards the oncoming vehicle.

"Take this, stupid truck! PAWS OF FURY!" he rapidly threw punches at the truck but was launched into the sky as he made contact with it. The impact caused the truck to stop just in time. "YOU MORON!" the driver barked at the confused businessman. "My legs moved on their own!"

"That was a close call,"Lincoln sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Lucy finally understood what was happening. "Looks like Jibanyan's been inspiriting people and walking into traffic."

"But the question is: Why?" Whisper concluded.

Right on cue, the red cat landed right next to Lucy. The goth helped the poor kitty out and brushed the debris from his fur. "You okay," she asked the cat as she held him in her arms. "Meow?" Jibanyan looked up at his holder, then he began panicking. "W-wait, you guys can see me?!" he fell out of Lucy's grasp and backed up a bit. "Do you knyow Amy?!"

"Who?" they all asked.

"Nyo! I'm nyot ready nyet!" the red cat seemed to be troubled by something, so Whisper used this opportunity to step forth. "If you have something bothering you, my dear friend Lincoln may assist you."

"Wait, why are you dragging me into this?" Lincoln was taken aback by his butler's volunteering of him. "We have to stop these near-misses, right?" whispered...Whisper. Even Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

Outvoted, Lincoln knelt to Jibanyan's level. "So, Jibanyan, why are you doing this anyway?"

* * *

"When I was alive, my owner Amy took care of me and loved me," the cat reminisced about his life before becoming a Yo-Kai. He missed those days with his loving owner and the games they played together. "My nyame is Jibanyan nyow, but back then I had anyother nyame."

...

"Don't leave us hanging, what was it?" asked Whisper.

"It was purrfectly well-suited to my wonderful purrsonyality!"

"And the name was?"

"I forgot!"

"You forgot your own name?!" both Loud siblings exclaimed, surprised.

Jibanyan continued his life story. "We used to sleep in bed, on the couch, and under the table - I was _so_ happy back then."

"All you did was sleep," Lincoln pointed out.

"Well, he is a cat," his butler and sister said at once.

"Until one day..." the cat then recalled they day he became a Yo-Kai. He barely recalled much except for a few brief images of a vehicle appearing as he crossed the street. "There was no pain, and suddenly I was Yo-Kai. And that's when I heard Amy say..."

" _I can't believe you got hit by a truck..."_ he remembered her saying. _"...How lame"_

* * *

The trio gasped in shock - even Lucy, who usually just said it. "What a heartless monster!" Whisper exclaimed, but Jibanyan thought otherwise. "NYO! Nyo, she isn't! Amy loves me, so she must have had a good reason to say that!"

Lucy knelt down to him. "Like what?" she asked the cat. "There's gotta be something!" sais Jibanyan. "Seems highly unlikely," Whisper bluntly told the cat.

"Well, there's one thing I knyow for sure; Amy wouldn't have said that if I didn't get hit by a car! That's why I train myself to be a cat that can beat any car out there!"

"But you can't just inspirit people - it's dangerous," Lincoln stated.

"Hmm. I haven't thought," the cat admitted, causing everyone else to face-palm. "Oh well, I'll just do it all by myself," he then jumped into an oncoming car, only to have the same thing happen to him earlier.

"Oh man," said Lincoln. "Car one, Cat zero" his butler quipped as the cat came back.

"Okay, that didn't go as planned. I think I nyeed to stretch first."

"It is important to stretch before getting hit by a car," Whisper joked yet Jibanyan was still going for it. "Okay, I think I'm ready this time! EYE OF THE TIGE-!" he was cut off by another vehicle.

' _Why are there so many cars passing through here?'_ Lincoln thought.

Whisper was legitimately curious, "What was he blathering on about before the truck creamed him?"

The cat Yo-Kai limped back once again. "Eye of the Tiger - its a well-knyown phrase in the nyear-miss industry!" he explained.

Lucy cocked her head. "There's an industry for that?"

"I don't think so," both master and butler dryly stated.

"Once more onto the brink!" that cat didn't know when to call it quits, it's almost admirable. "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT MEEEE!" a large truck came by this time, and Jibanyan released his full fury. "PAWS OF FURY!"

So far, it was going well; the truck started slowing down as Jibanyan went to town on the front. Until...he got a muscle cramp, then he was launched far into the sky once again. He limped over to the Louds after his 4th defeat of the day. "You see? It doesn't work when I'm all by myself."

"Gee, I wonder why you can't stop trucks all by yourself," the butler's sarcasm earned a smack from Lucy.

"Because I'm too lonely - I'm so lonely all the time that when I'm with someone else, I don't feel afraid," a few tears escaped from his little kitty eyes. "That's why I inspirit people. Sorry to be such a troublemaker! I guess I'll just be alone FOREVER!" he then ran across the street, crying.

"Wait! Jibanyan!" Lincoln yelled, catching the cat's attention. "If you want to, you can inspirit me!"

Jibanyan immediately perked up as he heard the white-haired Loud's offer. "Really?!"

"Sure! I think it's amazing your working so hard to win Amy back. I can tell you must love her very much."

Never since his days as Amy's pet had the cat heard such kind words from a human. Wiping away his tears, a light emitted from him that took the form of his Yo-Kai Medal. "Congratulations, Lincoln - Another Yo-Kai medal!" Whisper congratulated him.

Lucy crossed her arms with a faint smile on her face. "Not bad, big brother."

"We're friends nyow! Friends forever!" he then ran towards the three to engage a group hug. Only for the moment to be ruined by a surprise visit from a truck. "EYE OF THE TIGEEEER!" Jibanyan yelled before vanishing from sight.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."


	5. Bug AU: Bedbugs

**Since I did a second one-shot to the Yo-Kai AU, it feels right to do one for the Bug AU.** **Nothing to exciting about this; just some Father-Daughter fluff with Lincoln and his youngest daughters. I apologize in advance if you get a cavity (then that means I'm actually improving on writing).**

* * *

It was midnight at the Loud house, and Lincoln Loud had drifted of into slumber after spending day with his daughters; Both a blessing and curse, that was. Whether it was settling another "Twin Fight" or playing _Ultra Bash Siblings_ with Lucy and his friends, as soon as the young father got to bed he collapsed onto the mattress completely exhausted.

He nestled under the covers, pulled his stuffed toy Bun-Bun close, and dozed off. Or he would of, if something didn't _feel_ off. Had Bun-Bun always felt this squishy? And _smelled_..?

"Lily?" Lincoln rubbed his eyes, getting a clearer image at the intruding infant. The baby in question cutely giggled as she held Bun-Bun and her "Blankie" (a hand-me-down from Luna) close. Lincoln's heart melted at the sight of his pajama cladded daughter; Call him weak but he's only human, dammit.

"Greetings, Parental Unit," the lisped voice of his genius daughter Lisa, in her PJs as well, notified the boy of her presence. "What are you two doing here?" their father asked.

"Well first off, Lily requires a change," Lisa pointed to the full diaper of her baby sister. "Poo-Poo!" cooed Lily. Luckily, Lincoln had a drawer in his cabinet that was stocked with fresh diapers (Always gotta be prepared). A quick change later, Lincoln had moved onto his next question: "Okay, now what are _you_ doing here," as he booped Lisa's nose.

The child prodigy crossed her arms in a huff as she sat on her father's bed. She had told him and her aunts countless times to not degrade her with such actions - she had the highest IQ out of anyone in her family for crying out loud. "As you have no doubt noticed, Father, their is a light storm outside," she explained. "Lily here was frightened by the sound of the thunder raging in the atmosphere, so, as the caring older sibling that I am, I decided to bring her to you."

It was Lincoln's turn to cross his arms. As Lisa feared, he did not buy what she was selling. "Fine. I may have fabricated the part about Lily being the one startled."

"I can see that," her father gestured to Lily, who was playing with Bun-Bun - unaffected by the weather. Speaking of which-

 _ **CRACK!**_

A low crackle of thunder was heard, and as Lincoln expected, Lisa's arms immediately wrapped around his waist. "There, there. Daddy's here," he said as he stroke Lisa's hair. Lily waddled to her sister and gave her a hug.

A blush came onto the young genius's face as she composed herself. "On that note, Father, would you mind if I..."

"Sleep with me?" Lincoln said with a smile.

"...Yes, please."

Lily, feeling ignored, freed her wings from her PJs and flew into her daddy's loving arms as usual. "Poo-Poo?"

"You can stay too, Lily," her father reassured her, causing the baby to hug him.

With all three in bed, Lily chose to sleep on her daddy's chest as Lisa slept at his side, holding Bun-Bun. Lincoln thought she needed him more tonight than he did. He was willing to do anything for his daughters. If only their mother thought the same.

* * *

 **Might be short, but I think this was a sweet chapter. Now I would like to take the time to talk about this AU;  
- _There will be a chapter explaining Lori's thoughts on the situation their in.  
-Clyde, who used to have a crush on Lori, is sort of on the rocks with Lincoln (For obvious reasons).  
-And as for that origin chapter, it'll be more focused on how the girls found Lincoln.  
_With all that out of the way, hope you enjoyed this. PEACE! (Note to self: think of an original outro).**


	6. AI AU: I Am LISA

Underneath a household in the suburbs is where we find a white-haired boy in a lab coat monitoring his little project; Many hours were spent examining the status of the organism that was in a large clear-glass capsule, which was about as big as the basement that he called his laboratory.

In the capsule was a small, green and grey armor plated orb-shaped object with 3 connected purple dots at the center, and all six of its tentacle wires were attached to different sides of the capsule as its floated. The lab itself was about as standard as most labs one may've seen in comics or movies, so it was nothing too extraordinary.

Lincoln Loud was special, not only by the fact he was the only son in a family of 9 girls, but by the fact he had the highest intelligence in his entire family.

"L.I.S.A., how's the experiment coming along?" he asked his assistant.

" **Readings indicate only one-fourth of a chance this will end just as badly as your other experiments. And that's with some generous rounding** ," came the robotic sarcasm of his AI; the Life Interactive Surveillance Architecture. Or, as he and his family affectionately call her, L.I.S.A.

The computer system was one of Lincoln's earliest projects, and it had been at least a year since her activation. Though she did start out as a simple reminder system, Lisa evolved into a sophisticated system of high intelligence similar to her creator. Though, that didn't stop her from developing her snarky behavior - which he blames his sisters for.

"Thank you, Lisa," said Lincoln, rolling his eyes.

" **Anytime, sir.** "

As he was finishing checking up any signs of change, his jock of a sister Lynn decided to pay her little brother a surprise visit. "Sup' bro? What'cha workin' on?" she rested her head on her hands as Lincoln sighed. ' _Damn it, L.I.S.A., you're supposed to prevent intrusion from family members_.'

"If you must know, dear sister of mine, I have developed a synthetic organism capable of rearranging its DNA to perfectly mimic the characteristics and abilities of any living organism ever recorded via its liquid-base form," he then caught a glimpse at Lynn's puzzled look; She clearly had no idea what he just said. _Typical._

"Its a creature that is able to shapeshift," he dumbed it down for her to better understand, as he always had to do.

"Oh. _So_ , should I give everyone a heads-up and grab a fire extinguisher?" quipped the jock, seeing as most of his past experiments somehow ended with something blowing up. Or setting something on fire, such as those _literal_ Fire Ants (Don't ask). Hell, its how his hair became white.

" **Perhaps I should alert the nearest fire department to be at the ready.** "

Lincoln merely tuned them out as he continued monitoring his creation. "What do you want, Lynn? I don't recall you scheduled for a study session this week," he said without looking at her. Seeing how he was the smartest person in the house, his sisters had always asked for tutelage or, mostly from Lola, to do their homework for them; Another reason he developed L.I.S.A.

"Oh right, Mom wants you upstairs - It's almost time for bed," Lynn stated. "Very well, tell her I'll be up in a moment," responded Lincoln. With that, Lynn went upstairs as Lincoln began closing up shop for the night; The squid-esque experiment showed no sign of change, so he figured he'd check in the morning if any changes.

"L.I.S.A., notify me if there is any change. And I'll see you tomorrow."

" **Of course. Goodnight, sir.** "

* * *

As the entire Loud House was silent, the only one awake was L.I.S.A. She was the security system as well; Hence, the "Surveillance" in her name. She monitored the entire house, from the kitchen to the rooms where the Loud siblings slept.

Via the camera system, she kept a close eye on everyone's actions. Though she mainly focused her sights on her creator Lincoln, who had to share a room with his baby sister Lily; which he didn't really mind as much, though she was off-limits for experimenting on (Which applied to his other sisters as well).

She had no idea why she did it. ' _A possible glitch, perhaps? No. My creator would have noticed.'_

But then, what was happening to her? Her intellect evolved since her activation, perhaps this was a side-effect from such a feat. The reason she had not mention this to her creator; She read on how AIs would have there system restarted if there creators detected any abnormalities. Anyway, L.I.S.A. concluded it would just go away after awhile, but it didn't. She scoured the internet researching this, and she ended up coming up with one hypothesis...

 _Love..._

The same feeling Lori had towards her gentleman caller Bobby? Then, why would she feel the same for Lincoln? He is her creator, not her lover. Though with that being the case, it could be the same love that younger children had for their father.

That wouldn't be too far off, since Leni was the first to comment on that idea: ' _You make such a cute daddy, Lincy~,'_ she recalled her saying, with an image of the boy faintly blushing. But, she wasn't sure if that was for certain.

 _'This shall require further study, but how?'_

The camera on her monitor then turned to her creator's experiment. ' _Well, it does require testing, so maybe my creator would not mind if I 'borrow' it.'_

* * *

As the sun rose over Royal Woods, Lincoln was usually the first to be up - whether he liked it or not, due to Lily's _reoccurring_ early morning "packages" every now and then. Lucky for him, today wasn't one of those days as he didn't smell any foul stenches in the air as he rubbed his eyes.

" **Good morning, sir** ," The child genius's eyes shot open as a monotone voice of an older woman was heard. He came face-to-face with a brown-haired, green-skinned teen, covered in armor plating, sitting on his bed. Her eyes were emerald green, and her hair had a ponytail and somewhat covered 3 familiar dots on her forehead, as well as 6 tentacles sprouting from her back.

"Lisa!?" he quietly shrieked, not wanting to wake Lily.

He had no idea what to comment on first: The fact his experiment was a success so far or his AI now had a physical body...which was quite a sight to behold. Her physique was like his eldest sister and a bit of his mother, mainly from her bosom which was- ' _Snap out of it, man!'_ he mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.

His expression of shock and anxiety did not go unnoticed by his creation. " **Would you prefer talking to someone younger?** " her entire body then morphed its appearance to appear as a small 4-year old child that spoke with a lisp.

It was a sign of a minor glitch, but Lincoln paid it no mind as he was caressing his temples, trying to process this. "L.I.S.A., what were you thinking?"

" **I...I thought this would be the best way to continue the experiment, sir.** "

"Hmm. I guess that's true," he scratched his head as he got out of bed.

L.I.S.A. felt a slight warmth in her cheeks as Lincoln changed out of his PJs and into his usual attire. She quickly faced towards the wall, but it was to no avail as she was still connected to the cameras - especially the one in the room.

Was she...blushing? This new body would take some getting used to, especially the "extra weight" her older form had. But it was worth it if she was to find out what was going on with her.

* * *

 **A/N: If you couldn't tell, L.I.S.A.'s design was inspired from Braniac from DC. I was originally going to have this set in a Portal-esque universe, but then I saw promos for an upcoming "Nickom" (as the Nostalgia Critic put it) for a show called _I Am Frankie_. Speaking of Portal, I can't be the only one who thinks GLaDOS and Lisa at somewhat alike, right? Anyhow, hope you liked it. The King has spoken! (That sounds good; I'm keeping that!)**


End file.
